This disclosure is related to electrical power generation, and more particularly, to overvoltage protection in an electrical power generation system.
Electrical power generating systems are well known. Electrical power generating systems produce electrical energy that is supplied to various loads. Some electrical power generating systems generate power using a generator. In aircraft electrical power generating systems, variable frequency generators are often used to supply power. Turbine engines drive the variable frequency generators.
Under some conditions, an electrical power generating system may experience an overvoltage (or voltage spike). The overvoltage can damage components powered by the electrical power generating system. Example conditions that may cause the overvoltage include suddenly removing a load, or an arc fault within the electrical power generating system. There are many strategies for limiting or containing overvoltages, but desirable overvoltage protection remains lacking.
For example, a typical overvoltage management strategy adjusts a generator exciter field current to adjust the output voltage if an overvoltage is detected. This control strategy however reacts very slow, and thus may be suboptimal if implemented. The overvoltage may cause damage due to the relatively slow and/or delayed reaction.